Allein
by Adria66
Summary: Deans Gedanken und Gefühle direkt nach dem Finale der fünften Staffel. Ein kurzer Text, den ich vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe. Reviews willkommen, auch wenn es nicht viel zu "reviewen" gibt.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own _Supernatural_. All rights belong to the owners of the show.**

* * *

Dean saß mit einem Bier in der Hand auf dem billigen Motelbett. Lisa hatte ihm angeboten, bei ihr zu schlafen, doch so weit war er noch nicht. Im Moment wollte er einfach nur allein sein. Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf den Teppich unter seinen Füßen, der wohl einmal weiß gewesen war, inzwischen jedoch einen leichten Gelbton angenommen hatte. Wo war Sam jetzt? Wie ging es ihm? War Sam jetzt in der Hölle? Oder hatte er es irgendwie in den Himmel geschafft? Würde man ihn dort überhaupt noch einlassen, nachdem er Luzifer seinen Körper überlassen hatte? Aber er hatte es getan, um ihn zu besiegen, und schließlich war Castiel dort oben, vielleicht konnte er etwas an der Sache drehen…? Ja, der Himmel war besser als die Hölle, das wusste Dean nur zu gut. Und er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sam dieselben Qualen in der Hölle erleiden musste wie er es getan hatte. Und doch war im Himmel nicht das Glück, dass sich die Menschen ausmalten. Fühlte Sam sich einsam, gefangen in einer Illusion? Er hatte nun keine Familie mehr. Sie beide nicht. Die Vernichtung der Menschheit hatten sie verhindern können, aber dafür hatten sie einander verloren. Ihre Beziehung zueinander hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren unheimlich gelitten und tiefes Misstrauen hatte sich auf beiden Seiten entwickelt; sie hatten sich angeschrien, geschlagen, einander belogen und betrogen und waren getrennte Wege gegangen. Und doch… kurz bevor alles sein Ende nahm hatte Sam Dean um Hilfe gebeten und diese eine Sache gesagt, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging: „Du bist noch immer mein großer Bruder!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht. Ja, sie waren noch immer Brüder und nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, hatte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder noch immer retten wollen. Doch er war am Ende gewesen, bevor das Ende der Welt kam. Seit der Nacht, in der seine Mutter gestorben war, war etwas in ihm gewesen. Etwas Dunkles. Es war anfangs sehr klein gewesen, schließlich war er ein unschuldiges Kind. Doch er war nie so unbeschwert gewesen wie andere Kinder. Alles, was er gekannt hatte, war zu jagen und er lechzte nach der Anerkennung seines Vaters. Dann war der gestorben. Niemand war mehr da, der ihm Anweisungen gab; er war auf sich gestellt. Doch er hatte noch Sam gehabt, Sam, für den er sich seit jener Nacht verantwortlich gefühlt hatte, über den er immer wachte und der, nachdem er sie zu Deans Enttäuschung und Ärger verlassen hatte, sofort an seiner Seite gewesen war, als ihr Dad verschwand, dem er in der folgenden Zeit wieder nahe kam, so nah wie früher. Ohne ihn hätte Dean diese Zeit nicht überstanden. Und dann starb auch er. Dean hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert oder bereut, seine Seele für ihn gegeben zu haben, auch, wenn er sich zuletzt eingestehen musste, dass er nicht sterben wollte. Aber noch weniger wollte er, dass Sam starb. Denn was wäre ein Leben ohne Sam? Schon damals war er tief im Innern kaputt gewesen. Zu viele Entbehrungen hatte ihm das Leben aufgebürdet, zu viel Schmerz. Aber die Hölle hatte ihn entgültig gebrochen. Er war in seinen eigenen Augen ein Monster geworden, so eines wie die, die er bekämpft hatte, und er war angewidert von sich selbst gewesen. Er hatte seinen Antrieb verloren und war zugleich wütend, er hasste sich selbst und weil er damit nicht umgehen konnte, übertrug er den Hass auf alles um sich herum. Er verfluchte die Hölle, den Himmel, und schließlich seinen eigenen Bruder, alles, was ihm geblieben war und der vor seinen Augen zu einem Dämon wurde. Er trank das Blut von Dämonen und wurde damit genauso zu einem Monster wie Dean es geworden war. Zumindest seinen kleinen Bruder, der immer so unschuldig gewesen war, bei jedem Unrecht seine Stimme erhoben und sich gelegentlich über Deans Mangel an Skrupel beschwert und Menschen beschützt hatte, die er einfach umgebracht hätte, hatte er davor bewahren wollen, so gut es ihm gelingen könnte, auch Dunkelheit in seine Seele einzulassen! Warum ausgerechnet er?! Und doch hatte Sam letzten Endes wieder zu ihm als großem Bruder aufgeblickt. Dean ertrug es nicht. Warum immer seine Familie? Warum hatten seine Eltern und sein Bruder für den verdammten Krieg zwischen Engeln und Dämonen sterben müssen, die doch sowieso alle gleich waren?! Er brüllte, schmiss die Bierflasche gegen die Wand und vergrub sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
„Ich schwöre dir, Gott, wenn ich dir jemals begegne, wenn ich jemals erfahre, wo du bist, dann mach' ich dich kalt!"


End file.
